Episode 129
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 130|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:46:41 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Seth Rosen ---- Content Covered: Ask Indie developer Questions *So many E3 revisions for Bioshock Infinite? *Will they make games for older 30+ up? *What is your feeling with all the Elizabeth porn on the internet? **Seth - It does not please me. *Origin of Don't Starve? *Maxwell's origin story? *More content of Don't Starve? *When to do an update? *Geekiest thing to admit to? (Seth) Notable Facts: Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *Thanks for coming. **Seth I'm leaving. I'll blame you if it goes bad. **Matt - Fine I want someone to talk about us. *Put us in the anti-credits. *What happened to Irrational? What an Irrational decision. **Seth - Kill yourself. *World of Tomorrow. Is this relevant to you Seth? **Seth - This is words and I understand words. *We have a ghost. The ghost of Fred Durst. I did it all for the spooky. *All Ghost Limp Bizkit cover band. *Game Ghosts *We get questions like what'd your favorite game? What kind of color is your favorite game? How many favorite games? *Fuck me and I guess I'm a piece of shit. **Matt - Were they ghosts? Kate *I can drive to your house in 5 hours and stalk you. **Seth Ok. *How retarded are they? (Questions) **Seth - By listeners you mean you guys? **Alex - No offense Seth these are some of the most bullshit questions. **Matt - Fuck Susan he's an asshole. *Sorry I'm retarded. I'm talking to people. **Alex I agree. *Invite all these people on and talk about ghosts. *BroPan criticizes us about Asians. *Spiky genome assault man. Matt *Everything should have more corpses. *How weird is it bitching and complaining about something about a guy responsible actually being able to respond and to say that it's okay because he noticed it to. *I'm usually the guy that yells at clouds and don't expect an answer back. *I'm Matt and I can write a story about my beard. **Kate - Why wonder no one listens to us. *When I got older, I went on roller coasters because I had a wish for death. *It's like life you want to get through it as fast as possible. *When I see a baby I want to steal it and have it ride the Concussinator. *I never thought I lived to see the day where another person loves Wolf Guy from the new American Gladiator. *All our listeners were rats that jumped off the sinking other podcast ship. *With the ego of my size I want porn of me. Mitch *I don't know anymore I'm Mitch. *Wii is 2 Gamecubes taped together. **Kate - Let's kill ourselves. Together. **Matt - If we done 1000 episodes what have we done with our lives? **Alex - I accomplished more with the show than before the show. **Matt - Are you part of the 9GAG army? *You surpassed me in Tomogatchi Life when you said Sit on my face ill cum into space that's the moment i knew **Seth - Oh god. *Guy Fieri shaped dildo **Seth - You ruined my day. **Alex - See Mitch. **Matt - You can't vibrate a dildo **Seth - Not with that attitude. *18- bit game **Alex - 85 bit game. How many bitcoins to make game? Seth *You're my boss. Put your pants back on. **Alex - You signed up for this, you knew what you were getting into. *For school project instead of writing a paper he dressed up as a robot. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 130|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest Category:Seth